redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MeinCookie
New wiki theme Hi MeinCookie. Joe from the Wikia Gaming team here. First, let me say you're doing some great work here on the Red Faction Wiki. With Armageddon coming out in a couple months, I thought it would be a good idea to update the look of the wiki. Since this wiki's admins are inactive and you're the most active editor right now, I wanted to get your thoughts. I just made a new theme and previewed it using the Theme Designer tool. Check out this screenshot. It uses colors and images from Armageddon. If you like it, leave a message on my talk page, and I'll set it up. Speaking of inactive admins, because the most recent activity of any admin was over 3 months ago, if you would like to "adopt" the wiki and become an admin, just say so and I'll take care of it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Glad to hear you liked the new look I showed you and that you're interested in being an admin. As you can see, I setup the new theme. I also to Administrator and Bureaucrat (only difference between the two is that a bureaucrat can promote users to admin). You may already be familiar with what an admin can do, but even so, you might want to stop by the Admin Tools Wiki sometime just to find out everything an admin has access to. :Yesterday I scanned the wiki with my bot to fix things like spelling and grammar. Today I'll continue working on other things, such as tweaking template colors to match the new theme and improving the main page. I'll probably message you again to get feedback when I get to the main page stuff. Thanks again for stepping up to be an admin. Feel free to message me anytime if you have a question or want some help. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Lists of wars I agree it was an easy way to do things, but nevertheless, I really think it would be good to have some navigation help. Right now, the Red Faction has only participated in two wars, but when Red Faction: Origins and Armageddon comes out, then we got two new wars. What to you think about creating an article named "List of wars by faction" and include all factions in one article? Wikipedia has done this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Lists_of_wars_by_country We also should find a way to get flag icons in the table. What do you think? Abnormiteten 12:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) But thats a category page =) So I went and created the category page 'Wars by Faction' and with that the category pages added 'List of RF Wars' and 'List of EDF Wars.' All wars they competed in are added to those subcategories. That is exactly what they set up, the only difference being that they instead did the subcategories as pages which have to be updated manually, rather than just adding the appropriate tags to the pages of the wars. This is much better for navigation as the subcategory page can be accessed from any of the pages within it, allowing two-way traffic and navigation. Nav-pages are best done as categories. The thing you have to remember about Wikipedia is that it is the oldest wiki there is, and that its code is older and more clunky. They can't update because they have too much content - I asume thats the reason anyway. Wikia is better and more versatile. MeinCookie 13:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I agree that categories is better than lists in this respect. However, I strongly disagree on your statement about Wikipedia. Actually, I think wikia has great lacks compared to it's big brother. Maybe this is because I have been on Wikipedia for 2 years. Cheers :) Abnormiteten 14:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::A lot of people do prefer Wikipedia, it has its upsides. But it has less in terms of visual interface and you have to delve into code a lot more, even when adding pictures. To this I mostly refer. Yes, wikia has adds, and trolling is much an issue. Wikia also doesn't have the same quality standards a lot of the time. It doesn't muster the same respect. ::When I want information accurate really badly I wouldn't check a wikia unless I knew it was well maintained. ::MeinCookie 14:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Good to see Good to see someone picked this wiki up. I figure you're going to be able to run it just fine on your own. If you need help with the whole MediaWiki/template structure you can just ask, although this whole set-up is fairly outdated to the current version. Anyway, you'll have it all to yourself because I will request my bureaucrat/sysop rights to be removed here, considering I won't bother contributing anymore anyway. Regardless I still have a bunch of images from the game I took with my camera, images from signs, buildings and vehicles and so on, it's only from the first district though. You can download them here; http://www.mediafire.com/?kcsvrqhasnyoa33 --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 15:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Hi MeinCookie! My name's Mark, and I'm a member of Wikia's Content Team. With the upcoming release of Armageddon, I'd like to help out this wiki by revamping the mainpage (most sections will stay the same, it'll mainly be a layout change), categorizing pages and other general maintenance. Of course I can't just revamp the mainpage without the permission of the local sysops, so what do you say? Cheers, Mark (talk) 20:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if you think it'll improve the overall quality then, please, go ahead =) MeinCookie 05:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Great :). Mark (talk) 16:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Gaming release calendar testing Hey there, my name is Tae and I am the category manager of the gaming vertical. Wanted to give you and the other admins a head's up that we will be implementing our new gaming release calendar widget on this wiki ahead of its official launch. We wanted to test it on a popular wiki to measure some analytics and to do some testing to improve the product before it goes live. It will most likely live under the ad slot and the news feed on the right hand side of the main page. The widget is designed to be unobtrusive, so it won't take up much space (though you can expand it by clicking on it). We are doing this to improve the product, so if you or the other admins have any thoughts, we'd definitely appreciate your input. Just leave your comments on my talk page. Let me know if you have any questions. tae (talk) 23:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC)